The Guardians
by Dragonlord0
Summary: 15 years ago an incident split the Jedi Order in half and left. The leader of the group formed a new group of force users and swore vengeance against the Jedi and the Republic for the death of his sister. Now watch as both the Republic and the Separatists face a new enemy who's army outmatches their own. Harem, Lemons and pregnancy. Main Character deaths. Crossover army
1. The Decision

Chapter 1 The decision

(Just to let people know this takes place after Grievous showed up in the 2003 tv series)

Shortly after Anakin was promoted to the rank of Jedi knight the Jedi were discussing the threat of Grievous.

"We may have been exhausted but no one in a long time has ever been able to go up against five Jedi and come out victorious. This must be dealt with." Mundi said.

"I agree. But our forces are spreed thin as it is. We don't have the manpower to go after Grievous." Obi-Wan said.

"Um." Shaak Ti tried to say.

"Something you'd like to add Shaak Ti?" Fisto asked making her sigh.

"I know we agreed to let this subject go after so long. But I suggest we ask for his help." Shaak Ti said making many widen their eyes or narrow while some of the younger Jedi were confused.

"Master who are they talking about?" Anakin asked his friend and master making him sigh.

"I'm not surprised you don't know about this Anakin. This took place 5 years before you were found." Obi-Wan said.

"What is it?" One of the younger Jedi asked.

"15 years ago there was a Jedi knight who sought to change the order for the best was killed. Her name was Sarah Kruger. She became a knight at the age of 13. She was an expert on the ways of war. A prodigy that comes once every few generations. She saw the flaws in the Jedi code as did many of us when she pointed them out. She was very close to changing the code but she was killed." Mace said.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"Details on that event are...Complicated in nature. But another knight swore A Jedi killed her in cold blood." Mace said shocking the younger Jedi.

"What?" Anakin said in shock.

"However there wasn't enough proof. But her younger brother who was with her when she died swore a Jedi killed her." Obi-Wan said.

"Who was the Jedi?" One of the younger Jedi asked in surprise.

"Master Krell. However he claimed he had nothing to do with her death. With the lack of evidence the whole case was dropped." Kit Fisto said.

"What about the one who reported it?" Anakin asked.

"Her younger brother who became a knight at the age of ten. He was even more of a prodigy then his sister. His knowledge of warfare was unnatural. He understood tactics and strategy more than his sister ever could. He was known as the Jedi Expert of war." Shaak Ti said.

"And what happened after case was dropped?" Anakin asked making many look at each other and sighed.

"He left the order and vowed to create a new order of force wielders that would replace the Jedi and get justice for his sister. We've kept tabs on him since he left. He's amassed a massive army stronger then the clone army we have now." Plo said.

"And when he left half the order left with him." Obi-Wan said shocking the younger Jedi.

"Wait you mean literally half of the entire order left the Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. His sister made a great impression on the order. When there was nothing done after her death there was chaos. Thats why we're at a disadvantage. We're at half strength. If we're going to win this war we need to other half back and try to convince him to fight along side us once more for the greater good." Obi-Wan said.

"So where is he anyway?" Anakin asked before a hologram of a planet appeared.

"Earth. After the incident the planet broke all ties with the Republic which also dealt a critical blow." Mace said.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Humans from earth have...Unnatural abilities. Abilities that would seem more like science fiction than reality." Mace said having some experience on the planet when he found Sarah and her brother.

"Well, then lets go talk to him." Anakin said.

Later

3 Republic cruisers soon emerged from Hyperspace.

"Whoa." Anakin said seeing large gun platform stations above the planet.

"Seems they've readied themselves to fight against the Separatists." Obi-Wan said.

"This is the Pillar of Autumn. Identify yourselves." The Captain of the Pillar of Autumn said.

"This is General Windu of the Republic requesting permission to land." Windu said.

"Jedi. Your kind aren't welcomed here." The Captain said making him sigh.

"I guess they don't like us still." Obi-Wan said.

"Captain. We need to speak with a former Jedi we know is here. It's urgent." Mace said.

"Its Captain Keys. Fine but don't cause trouble here." Keyes said before they allowed the cruisers to go to the surface to land.

Once the three cruisers docked they noticed how advanced the city was.

"A lot different compared to the last time I was here." Mace said.

Walking through the city to the command center the Jedi noticed a lot of people glaring at them.

"Why are they glaring at us like that?" Anakin asked.

"Everyone you see here supported Sarah when she was a Jedi. Since her murder remains unsolved they've directed their hate at us." Mace said expecting this before he spotted a former youngling Jedi. A blue Twi'lek with brown eyes. "Aayla Secura." Mace said gaining her attention before frowning at them.

"What are you doing here?" Aayla asked.

"We need to speak to Sarah's brother." Anakin asked making her scoff.

"Why? So you can remind him his sister is still unavenged?" Aayla asked bitterly.

"Aayla. We need to speak to him immediately. It's important." Obi-Wan said.

"Go to..." Aayla tried to say.

"Thats enough." A man said behind her. This man had White skin brown hair and purple eyes in black robes with two double bladed lightsabers on his waist.

"Reznov." Mace said.

"Master Windu. Why are you here? You know this is a dangerous move. Unless you've come to state publicly that you let a killer run free for 15 years you best leave." Reznov said.

"We need to speak with him regarding the clone wars." Mace said.

"Oh I see. You want to use our army for your own purposes." Reznov said not amused.

"Nothing like that. We've encountered a man named General Grievous who defeated five Jedi at once." Obi-Wan said making Reznov and Aayla raise an eyebrow...Well Reznov did anyway she just frowned at them.

"Ok. Lets go see him." Reznov said as they walked to the command center.

Inside was a man at the age of 25 working on a weapon. He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing Grey robes with a special a special kind of lightsaber on his back that looked more like a hilt of a great sword. (Picture the star Saber from transformers Armada)

Soon the doors opened and he looked behind him and frowned seeing his former master.

"Mace Windu." The man said.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Mace said addressing his former apprentice.

"You have no business on my planet. Be gone." Sean said turning back to work on his weapon.

"Your planet?" Anakin said skeptical.

"My people would prefer a strong leader over a corrupt one any day. Now what do you want?" Sean asked not bothering to face them.

"We need your help. Dooku has acquired a new general known as Grievous. He defeated five Jedi and killed three of them in one single battle. He's an expert in warfare." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh that brute. I've had a few confrontations with him in the past. He's a deadly warrior. So you need someone who's an expert on warfare to combat against him right?" Sean asked.

"Yes. We need..." Obi-Wan tried to say.

"Piss off. I'm not interested. Besides what would I get out of it?" Sean asked.

"What would you get out of it? You can't be serious?" Anakin said in disbelief.

"You're asking me to involve my army risking their lives for something that doesn't involve us. Why should we get involved in this war when it has nothing to do with us?" Sean asked making them look at one another. They couldn't deny he had a point.

"What exactly would you want in return for helping us?" Anakin asked making Sean smirk.

"I think the answer is obvious. I want Krell brought here for trial on his knees." Sean said turning to face them.

"You know we can't do that." Mace said.

"Can't or won't? Still won't face the truth that your order is flawed right down to the very beginning of its existence. One of you own killed a fellow Jedi in cold blood. One who could have made an honest difference. And your turned your back on her and her beliefs." Sean said.

"It's not that simple. There was no evidence of her being murdered by Krell." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh? Then explain to me? How is it her wound was a match to a lightsaber of Krell's design? Her death was caused by a lightsaber. Krell and I were the only ones there with her. I would rather die than kill my only sibling. And my lightsaber was destroyed due to an accident in the temple so I had to go without it. So tell me. How did she die?" Sean asked making them frown seeing he had them backed into a corner.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked.

"I told you already. I want Krell brought here for a fair and rightful trial for murder. Do that and I might consider bringing my men into this foolish war. If not well I suppose I could consider Dooku's offer." Sean said making them widen their eyes.

"You would side with the Sith just get to Krell?" Mace asked in shock.

"Maybe. My people are not involved in this war. I've gathered allies from the edge of the galaxy. They'll do what I say in a heartbeat. If I say we'll side with the Separatists they'll do it. Besides it would serve my goals. getting rid of the Jedi and letting my new order replace them." Sean said making him frown.

"We...need time to consider this." Obi-Wan said.

"I suppose I can understand that. You have 3 days to do as I asked. Do it and I may consider helping the Republic." Sean said as they left.

As soon as they left Aayla soon approached him.

"Are we really going to help the Republic?" Aayla asked skeptical.

"No just the innocents. I have no intention of helping the Jedi or the Republic after all the hell they gave us. It's their fault our son will never know his aunt or why she never was avenged." Sean said making her smile. 10 years ago Sean and Aayla had made love and Aayla got pregnant with a beautiful boy who was born with a human body of his father and had his mother's brown eyes.

"True. Still I don't like the idea of more Jedi coming here. Half of us left to leave that life behind. And now we've finally made a new order. The guardians. They find out about them and they may try to bring them back." Aayla said.

"You worry to much Aayla. They try and they'll die." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: I had this idea for a couple weeks now. The idea of a new** **enemy that both the Jedi and the Separatists must face did sound good to me. And of course many in the Jedi and Republic will leave to join him. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Oh and yes this will be a harem story like all my stories but no crossover this time since I just want it to be plain star wars.**


	2. Consequences

Chapter 2 Consequences

It's been a day since the Jedi talked with Sarah's brother. The Jedi council was completely shocked that even after 15 years he still held a grudge against them.

"We cannot agree to these demands! They are completely unfair!" Piel yelled in outrage.

"We might not have a choice. Grievous is allied with Dooku now and that makes our efforts in the war much more difficult. Sean is the only one we know who can out match his tactics." Shaak Ti said. She had always believed Krell was guilty as did many Jedi that remained but the council made a flawed choice.

"Hmm. A difficult choice we are left with yes." Yoda said.

"We need all the help we can get. And his forces might be enough to help win this war much sooner." Obi-Wan said.

"But Master Krell is needed on the battlefield." Koth said.

"Perhaps but nevertheless we need his help in order to win this war." Obi-Wan said.

"How do we even know he'll keep his word?" Piel asked.

"We don't but if he does prove Krell was indeed guilty of murder we'll have one less problem to deal with." Mace said.

"I do not like this. He and half the order left 15 years ago. They could have been consumed by the dark side." Koth said.

"No. I didn't sense anything dark on the planet just light. The only thing I can be certain of is the pure hatred they hold against us for what happened 15 years ago. We have no choice. We must bring Krell to Earth for trial. Its that or Sean might consider joining the Separatists which would make victory impossible." Mace said getting them all to agree. Grievous was one thing but Sean who was an even bigger expert on warfare would make things beyond difficult.

Meanwhile

Sean sat in meditation within his chambers before his eyes shot open just as an alert came through and answered it revealing it to be the Jedi council.

"Ah the so called mighty Jedi council. Have you come to a decision?" Sean asked knowing the answer already.

"We have. After much debate we have decided to hand Krell over for trial on a condition that a group of Jedi view the trial to make sure its fair as well with Republic representatives." Mace said.

"Might I ask why the Republic is involved in this? This has nothing to do with them." Sean said.

"Since the Jedi are acting as military generals it involves them as well." Mace said making him snort.

"Very well. Bring Krell to Earth and in chains. I don't want him to run off." Sean said before ending his transmission.

"And now it begins." A female voice said entering the room. She had white skin brown hair in a pony tail and brown eyes with glasses on with White Jedi robes on.

"Indeed it does Julia. Send word to high charity. This will be lesson for the history books." Sean said chuckling before standing up to prepare. He's been waiting for this for 15 long years.

Later

Five Republic cruisers soon exited hyperspace.

"So this is Earth?" Padme said looking at the planet that had what Sean called Railgun platforms above the planet.

"Yeah. It's extremely advanced but the guy who leads the planet is uh how should I say?" Anakin tried to say.

"Holding a grudge?" Padme said.

"Yeah. I mean I held a grudge for what the sand people did to my mother but this guy is just so full of hate." Anakin said.

"Loss effects us all in different ways Ani. You can't blame him for having this king of anger." Padme said.

"Point taken. But I don't just mean him. The whole planet hates all of us." Anakin said before something emerged from deep space that was the size of a large moon.

"What is that?" 3P0 asked in shock before a transmission of A former Jedi appeared.

"Master Kota." Mace said.

"Master Windu. That is High Charity. Krell's trial will be held there. Your cruisers will not be able to land there send a few drop ships." Kota said before his transmission ended.

Soon enough a few drop ships arrived and on one of them was Krell in chains.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Krell said before three large ape like creatures known as Brutes arrived. One of them larger then the others known as Tartarus snarled at Krell before grabbing him and dragged him away. "Unhand me you useless..." Krell tried to say.

"Silence yourself scum. The commander wants you alive to be given your punishment for the murder of Sarah Kruger." Tartarus said.

"I did not kill her!" Krell yelled before he was thrown in a cell.

"We shall see." Tartarus said before two men in Mandalorian armor stood by the door.

"Mandalorians?" Anakin said surprised.

"Got a problem with us Jedi?" One of the guards said reaching for his sidearm.

"No, we don't." Obi-Wan said pulling Anakin away. "Anakin do not cause any problems. We're on thin ice as it is. And we need this alliance to work if we're to gain the upper hand against Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

"I wasn't trying to at all. Just surprised since most here are former Jedi and yet they tolerate them but not us." Anakin said.

"Yes, my opinion would be they struck a deal." Obi-Wan said.

Later

Krell was presented to the courts of High Charity with many of them booing Krell who growled before the Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret arrived.

"Jedi Master Krell. You have been brought here to answer for the Murder of Sarah Kruger 15 long years ago. Unlike before our judgment will be fair and will not be soft as the Jedi's way." Truth said to Krell who growled.

"I will say this one last time. I DID NOT KILL THAT BRAT!" Krell yelled in rage that this was being discussed once more.

"Silence. According to the report from 15 years ago Sarah's wounds are consistent with those of a lightsaber. The commander was without one so that leaves him out. Not only that but according to many former Jedi here they say Sarah was investigating you before her unfortunate demise. Can you give us a reason as to why that is?" Mercy asked making him growl.

"No idea. I had nothing to had back then and I am not guilty of any crimes." Krell said.

"Thats not what the commander told us. And he is not the only one who's come forward with information about you." Regret said making him frown.

"What are you talking about?" Krell asked before Sean motioned for someone to come forward. From the stands emerged a young man at the age of 13 with tan skin brown hair and dark blue eyes dressed in brown robed with a grey hood on.

"This is my adoptive younger brother Turok stone. A survivor from an attack five years ago on a native planet that had no highly advanced technology. Turok's people were a special tribe of warriors that connected extremely well with Nature. Five years ago his entire tribe was destroyed leaving only him alive while his home was pillaged of it's natural resources. He was found a week after by the Arbiter. He gave a confession as to what exactly happened and placed you at the scene of the crime." Sean said.

"Turok if you would please tell the court what happened?" Truth said getting him to stand in the center.

"It was day I will never forget. My tribe was gathered for a special tradition for me. Once one of us comes to the proper age our abilities to connect with Nature are unlocked. However after the gathering was over our home was attacked. My father hid me under a small bunker but was killed by two lightsabers. I saw who it was through a small crack under the door. Jedi Master Krell killed my family and tribe to steal our natural resources for profit." Turok said getting many to glare at Krell who despite his appearance you could see he was very nervous even the Jedi could tell.

'Have we truly let a monster go free into the galaxy?' Mace asked himself.

"As soon as the clone wars began we noticed how Krell used unneeded tactics to gain victory against the droid army. As of now over at least 1,500 clones have been killed under his command without a care." Mercy said getting the Jedi to look surprised by this information.

"The clones are the property of the Republic. They are not your concern." Krell said.

"Silence! Now onto our last example. Ten years ago a witness came forward to the Republic about a Jedi extorting money from her people for protection. However shortly before the case could be presented to the Senate the witness was found dead in her home with a wound to the heart. The weapon was made by a lightsaber." Truth said.

"I believe this's more than enough Evidence to prove that Master Krell is guilty of not only killing Sarah Kruger 15 years ago but for multiple crimes against the people of the galaxy." Regret said.

"Wait thats not enough to prove he's guilty!" A republic Senator yelled in outrage.

"That is for us to decide. We don't take days if not months to decide who is guilty. We make our choice here and now. And we say Krell is guilty of multiple crimes and the punishment is simple. Death." Truth said getting an outrage from the Jedi and the Republic.

"NO! I will not allow this!" Krell yelled before somehow he got out of his restraints and pulled out his lightsabers. "I will not be killed by some Brat and his pathetic army!" Krell yelled.

"Oh really now?" Sean asked before.

"AHHH!" Krell yelled as the arms on his left side were cut off. Sean had a massive sword in hand that was placed on his shoulder. (Star Saber from Transformers Prime)

"I have been waiting for this for a long, long time." Sean said before swinging again and cut off Krell's other arms making him cry out in pain.

"NO!" Krell yelled before screaming in pain as Sean cut off his legs.

"Thats enough!" Mace said moving to stop this but Kota and Aayla blocked him.

"This does not concern you." Aayla said activating her lightsaber as did Kota.

Sean pulled out his original star saber before glaring at Krell.

"Before I kill you I'm going to ask you this once. Why did you really kill my sister?" Sean asked making him tremble.

"I was hired to kill her by the Senate." Krell said shocking the Jedi and the Republic representatives. "They felt she was interfering with their agendas so they paid me to silence her for good." Krell said before groaning in pain as Sean stabbed him in the chest.

"Good to know." Sean said before slicing him in half.

"You got what you wanted. Now will you help us against the Separatists?" Anakin asked.

"No." Sean said making them widen their eyes.

"What do you mean no? You agreed that if we..." Mace tried to say.

"I said I might help you. But after hearing who's responsible for the death of my sister theres no way in hell I will ever help the Republic. No. Instead I'm going to do what needs to be done. Starting now!" Sean yelled before one of the Brutes slammed an Axe on one of the Representatives causing a Panic as the other ran off.

"What are you doing!" Mace yelled in shock.

"Going to war against not only the Separatists but the Republic and the Jedi. My sister will only be avenged when all of you are dead!" Sean said pulling out his Star saber.

(Insert Courtyard apocalypse from Harry Potter and the deathly hallows)

All around High Charity the Senators and Jedi were rushing to get off high charity away from the blood bath that had been unleashed.

"AHHH!" 3P0 yelled before Tartarus smashed his Warhammer down on him destroying him.

"3P0!" Anakin yelled before he engaged in a sword fight against Kota.

"The days of the Jedi and the Republic are at an end Boy!" Kota yelled before kicking him back.

Sean and Mace engaged in a fight. Both were giving it their all but both we're evenly matched.

"Sean! Stop this! This won't change what happened to your sister!" Mace yelled.

"Maybe not! But it will prevent the same thing from ever happening again!" Sean yelled trying to slash him before kicking him back.

"Windu we need to go now!" Obi-Wan said making him grunt but agreed nonetheless.

"The age of the Republic and Jedi has come to an end. Let the beginning of our time begin. The Majesty of our rule will bring an end to war and suffering for the rest of time! Long live the Guardians!" Sean yelled with his Sword in the air getting roars and cheers all over high charity.

The Jedi and Senators just reached their gun ships when Saesee Tiin was the last to arrive till Sean jumped down in front of him.

"Sean please! Do not do this!" Tiin yelled before Sean pulled out his star saber before they fought each other.

"Master Tiin! We need to leave now!" Anakin yelled.

Tiin was about to jump back but the second he turn he groaned in pain before looking down seeing Sean's sword through his chest making them widen their eyes in horror before Sean kicked him down to the bottom of the city. Sean glared at the Jedi or more exact his former master.

"YOU CAUSED THIS MASTER! YOU AND THE JEDI ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THIS WAR! I WILL PURGE THE GALAXY OF YOUR FILTH! THAT IS MY PROMISE!" Sean yelled before they left.

"And now the war against the Jedi and the Sith begin." Aayla said standing next to her husband.

"Ay. Ready the fleet. It is time to purge the galaxy of all Jedi and Sith." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Wow very intense there don't you** **guys think? So now this is a three way war with the Guardians against both the Republic and the Jedi. Also I know I said this wouldn't be a crossover I meant crossover Harem. This is mostly going to be crossover with Halo. Also expect a few of the main characters to die. Of course though many will begin to defect to the Guardians. Also yeah I'm not adding Ventress since that didn't work out so well in A different army for the Jedi. Anyway Next Chapter I'll give you all a list of girls who will be in the harem. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS INTENSE CHAPTER! See ya.**


	3. The Power of the Guardians

Chapter 3 the power of the Guardians

It's been a couple weeks since the Guardians declared war against not only the Separatists but the Republic and the Jedi.

The Republic was shocked by this announcement since none of them ever suspected that a former Jedi would amass an army so large or declare war against them.

Arrogantly many believed the Guardians would be swiftly defeated and even offered to lead a charge against Earth. That proved to be a disaster as not only were the Senators slaughtered without mercy but the survivors that were all clones turned on the Republic after the Guardians offered them a choice. Fight for a government that doesn't give a damn about them or fight for true peace and justice to be remembered in the pages of history.

Right now however the Republic was fighting against a new weapon of the Separatists.

Mast Plo was sent to find this new weapon and did but it turned out to be an Ion cannon that destroyed his fleet but he and a few clones survived.

"General what was that thing anyway?" One of the clones asked.

"That commander was an Ion cannon. Deactivated our shields and weapons in a single blast." Master Plo said.

"General I think we've got company." Boost said as a drop ship appeared before bringing them in.

"Seems help has arrived." Plo said as they were brought inside the ship before exiting their pod.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice said making Plo turn and saw Sean, Reznov and Julia.

"This is indeed a surprise." Plo said as his troops aimed their weapons at them. "Stand down." Plo said.

"Sir you can't be serious?" Boost said.

"Calm yourselves I have no intention of fighting one who believed Krell was guilty before half the order left. I came to talk and nothing more." Sea said.

"Oh?" Plo asked in interest.

"Yes. I've come to ask you to join the Guardians old friend." Sean said.

"Like thats ever going to happen." One of the clones said.

"Might I ask why you wish for me to join? My loyalties are to the Jedi. While I am shocked that the Republic was responsible for Sarah's death I am still loyal to the Jedi." Plo said.

"Perhaps but what if I were to offer you something more then they ever could. A chance to make the Galaxy safe and make sure true justice is achieved unlike their flawed ways." Sean said.

"True Justice? After you killed General Tiin?" Boost said in anger.

"Despite the brutal Kill Master Tiin brought that to himself." Plo said shocking his troops.

"Indeed. Master Tiin always lectured my sister about how her ways were always flawed. And when her killer walked free he was one of the few who allowed it believing Krell was innocent. I saw what he really felt. He was glade to see my sister gone. So I delivered him a swift death unlike the one I gave Krell. Besides wouldn't you want to fight for a group of warriors who actually gives a damn about it's soldiers and warriors?" Sean asked.

"Though this is indeed true..." Plo tried to say.

"Plus I will make sure Miss Tano and her master stay alive." Sean said making him pause.

"You know about Ahsoka?" Plo asked in surprise.

"Of course." Sean said. He had kept tabs on the Jedi since he left as they had done the same to him. He knew about the young Togruta. He knew the girl has great potential but was currently blinded by the lies of the Jedi council. She was currently assigned to Anakin Skywalker shortly after the Guardians declared war against the Republic and the Separatists.

"We would make sure she reaches her full potential. Along with Skywalker since we know the truth about him. The one who will bring balance to the force." Reznov said.

"Although I'm not usually one who believes in destiny or prophecy I do believe Anakin holds a great purpose in life. His conception without a father proves that." Sean said getting Plo to think on this.

Later

After Anakin and Ahsoka failed to find Plo and his men they found out what the mystery weapon was and reported it back to the council.

"An Ion cannon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"From the look of things yes thats exactly what it seems to be. And Grievous is the one in command of this new weapon." Anakin said.

"This would explain why their haven't been any survivors. Are you sure Master Plo was not there when you arrived?" Mace asked.

"No master we searched for as long as we could but once that massive cruiser showed up we had no choice but to retreat. We have to assume that Master Plo was killed in the attack before we arrived." Anakin said while Ahsoka sighed in sadness.

"This is unfortunate. Every General we lose gives our enemies the upper hand. Already the Guardians are making themselves known each day with every victory." Palpatine said,

Later

After carefully strategizing a plan to destroy the main weapons on the Malevolence Anakin and his apprentice along with his squad was able to stop Grievous from destroying a medical station.

Just then three Republic cruisers emerged from hyperspace.

"Anakin are you still there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm here." Anakin said.

"Congratulations. It looks like your mission was a success." Obi-Wan said impressed.

"Mostly. Grievous is still alive and I lost more than half of my men." Anakin said.

"Dock with my cruiser and we'll take it from here." Obi-Wan said.

Meanwhile

Sean was looking through data files when Aayla walked in.

"Something you wish to report?" Sean asked.

"The Malevolence has been greatly damaged by Skywalker. Grievous is on the run while Kenobi and his fleet engage the cruiser. This could turn to our favor." Aayla said making him smirk.

"I already have a plan in mind. Activate the device on my command." Sean said kissing her before he left.

Back with the Jedi

The cruisers continued their assault when Ahsoka saw something on the radar.

"Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace." Ahsoka said.

"Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asked.

"No it looks like...A Naboo ship." Ahsoka said confused.

"Gunner, stand down! What in blazes are they doing out here?" Obi-Wan asked while Anakin looked nervous.

"Ahsoka, Contact that ship." Anakin said getting her to do just that.

"This is Senator Amidala." Padme said making Anakin widen his eyes.

"Padme? What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked in shock that his wife was out here.

"I was sent on a special mission." Padme said before her ship stopped moving. "They've caught me in a tractor beam." Padme said before her transmission ended.

"All cruisers stand down." Anakin said getting them to stop.

Meanwhile

"Well, this is an odd turn of events." Sean said seeing the data he was just given about the situation. "I find it odd that this Senator Amidala was given intel that there was talk of a peace treaty when no such thing was given in the senate." Sean said.

"You believe that perhaps Dooku has spies within the senate?" Kota asked.

"That of course but something else. We'll talk about that later right now we have a mission to complete." Sean said.

Back with the Jedi

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka docked with the Malevolence without even being noticed to rescue the senator.

However something else also docked with the massive cruiser though not for the same reasons.

"So whats the plan master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, Obi-Wan is going to the engine room to sabotage it so they can't get away." Anakin said.

"A rather bold strategy Skywalker." A familiar voice said making them turn around and.

"Master Plo!" Ahsoka said seeing him alive before rushing to him.

"Hello Little Soka." Plo said.

"How are you alive? We thought for certain Grievous killed you?" Obi-Wan said.

"I had help." Plo said before Kota and Reznov appeared from the shadows with their lightsabers with Reznov's being green and purple.

"Master Plo?" Ahsoka said a little concerned.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked a little nervous.

"Simple he's joined us. He's joined the Guardians." Reznov said twirling his lightsabers.

"Master Plo? Why?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"Nothing personal honestly. Sean gave me a choice when he rescued me and my men. Join the Guardians and give true everlasting peace to the galaxy or return to the Republic and serve a corrupted government that will turn it's back on us. I chose to truly serve the galaxy." Plo said pulling out his lightsaber.

"I admit the Republic does have it's flaws but it's not without hope." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin activated their lightsabers along with Ahsoka.

"Wrong. Its beyond redemption. And soon the Guardians will replace it and the Jedi." Kota said before they charged at each other.

Meanwhile

Sean arrived in the Engine room seeing the damage.

"Hmm it will take some time to repair this." Sean said before he heard mechanical laughter and turned and saw none other than General Grievous.

"Kruger. It's been a long time my old friend." Grievous said.

"Indeed. I haven't seen you in almost 3 years. I hear you've been made the top general of the Separatists. But then again who else could fill the position. Well, other then me for obvious reasons." Sean said getting him to laugh.

"We both serve the same goals. To eradicate the Jedi order and the Republic." Grievous said.

"True. But I don't intend to kill all the Jedi. Just those who cannot be turned like my former master and the ones I've killed already in this war. But enough about that." Sean said pulling out his star saber and activated it while Grievous pulled out two lightsabers. "Let us see if you have indeed improved." Sean said as they charged at each other.

Meanwhile

Aayla and Julia were in the command center and destroyed a few droids.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Aayla asked Julia who smirked.

"Of course I do. Just waiting for the signal.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were backed into a corner as Kota, Reznov and Plo had them beat.

"Come now Little Soka. Why throw away your life so recklessly. Join us and you will reach your full potential as will all who side with us." Plo said before the room collapsed and separated them.

"A pity. Next time perhaps." Kota said before they left to head to the command center.

Sean and Grievous were still fighting one another before a device on Sean's wrest activated making him smirk.

"Another time Grievous." Sean said before he kicked him back and jumped away.

Not liking how he just left in the middle of a battle Grievous headed for his ship.

Anakin after finding Padme went back to the Twilight to regroup with the others when the hallway nearly collapsed on them and some debris nearly crushed her when suddenly something stopped it.

Padme looked and gasped seeing Sean who held the piece from the ceiling from falling on her.

"You gonna stand there all day or move?" Sean asked getting her to move before Sean threw the piece down.

"Why did you do that?" Anakin asked being on guard.

"Please like I actually want either of you dead. I only one to kill Jedi who felt nothing for my sister when she died. And you two are not on my list. Besides you two are more valuable alive. She actually gives a damn about the people of the galaxy unlike most of the Senate. You Skywalker are brave, compassionate and fearless. The qualities of a true warrior. A true Guardian. I believe master Qui-Gon would have wanted you and Kenobi to join me." Sean said.

"You knew Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked lowering his guard.

"I did. He knew Krell was guilty from the very beginning but stayed hoping that eventually Krell would be brought to justice. Regretfully for him he died before he could ever see it. He would want you to reach your full potential Skywalker. I see you as great Guardian in the future. Consider my offer to join us. You and Miss Padme. Both of you could make a true difference in the future." Sean said before the room collapsed separating them.

Soon enough The Jedi left with the Senator while Grievous and a few droid star fighters followed them.

However suddenly a large portal appeared before a cruiser twice the size of the Malevolence appeared.

"What is that?" Ahsoka said in shock. The cruiser pulled the Malevolence into the docking area before another portal appeared and left.

"I believe the Guardians just got a new toy." Obi-Wan said before the medical station also had a portal appear behind it and was pulled into it before disappearing.

"They played us. They got both the Malevolence and the Medical station. That gives them over 60,000 clones as hostages." Ahsoka said.

"Not hostages Ahsoka. New troops. They plan to turn them over to their side." Anakin said in a serious voice. Inside his mind he was thinking of Sean's offer to join the Guardians since after the truth about why Sarah was killed he was beginning to wonder if he was on the wrong side.

Later

"What!" Mace said in a serious tone.

"Master Plo sided with the Guardians. Now they'll have valuable intel on us because of him. Not only that but their numbers will increase now." Obi-Wan said getting many in the room to look nervous.

"Planed out this was in advanced it was yes." Yoda said.

"We need an edge against him if we are to win this war." Koth said.

"I don't believe we'll find one that simple." Obi-Wan said knowing this war was no longer in the Jedi's favor anymore.

Meanwhile

Sean looked at his new troops in special new armor. (Picture their armor similar to Spartan armor from Halo but looks like their original)

"Very impressive." Plo said.

"Indeed. Now we have two new additions to our army. The Malevolence and the Medical station." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Oh now things are really picking up. They lost one of their best Jedi and medical station and 60,000 troops and the Separatists lost their biggest cruiser thanks to the famous Spirit of Fire My number one favorite ship in the Halo Universe. And more Jedi will follow Plo's example and leave the Jedi for the real protectors of the Galaxy. Now as I promised the list of girls for this harem.**

 **Aayla (Alpha)**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Barriss**

 **Luminara**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Chuchi**

 **Talon**

 **Komari Vosa**

 **Sabine Warren**

 **Bo-Katan**

 **Celeste Morne**

 **Brianna**

 **Visas Marr**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **If theres anyone you want me to add minus Padme and Satine thats fine. Read,** **Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Also next Chapter the cloak of darkness with a death. See ya.**


	4. Cloak of Darkness

Chapter 4 Cloak of Darkness

The Republic is on edge. After countless defeats at the hands of the Guardians many are beginning to wonder if victory is at all possible against them or the Separatists.

Fortunately the Republic has scored a huge victory in capturing Nut Gunray thanks to Senator Amidala. The Jedi council wanting to secure Gunray at all costs send Luminara Unduli and Padawan Ahsoka Tano to make sure he is secure.

"Captain, have you made contact with the cruiser?" Luminara asked the Pilot.

"Yes, General we're patching through now." The Pilot said as a transmission came through.

"This is General Unduli requesting permission to dock." Luminara said.

"Yes General we await your arrival." A senate commando said.

"Senate commandos? How does Gunray rate all this security?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's more of a security increase incase the Guardians try to capture him. After all with all our losses as of late the Republic needs reassurance." Luminara said as they docked with the cruiser and handed Gunray over.

"Master I need to ask you something." Ahsoka said.

"Oh? And what about?" Luminara asked in curiosity.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. Why does he hate us so much and what did he used to be like before he left?" Ahsoka said making Luminara look at her in surprise before a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Sean was...Special in many ways during his time as a Jedi. His sister seven years older then him said he had the greatest amount of potential in a Jedi since the days of Master Revan during the days of the old Republic. He admired his sister for her accomplishments. She wanted to change the code not just for the Jedi but for him so he would have a different future. But a month after he became a knight at the age of ten Krell killed her because of the Senate. After nothing was done to give her justice a crisis erupted within the order." Luminara said.

"What kind of Crisis?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Jedi were split in two. One side demanded Justice for Sarah's death and suggested Krell should be sentenced to death while the other half said to let the matter go and forget about her saying every Jedi passes away. I was on the side that wanted justice for Sarah. I was three years older than she was and knew her ideals would forever change the Jedi forever. To hear she would not be given justice for her murder was unthinkable. I was even more shocked that Master Windu did nothing since both she and Sean were his students." Luminara said.

"I guess that explains why he hates Master Windu so much more then the rest of us." Ahsoka said.

"He doesn't hate all of us. Just the ones who believed Krell was innocent and said his sister's death meant nothing. However enough was enough. Sean and half the order left the Jedi to start the Guardians. No one could have ever imagined they would forge a massive army of this size. Their countless victories should be no surprise since Sean is perhaps the greatest expert on warfare in the galaxy. Once Earth had learned about what happened they severed all ties with the Republic. And you can guess the rest." Luminara said.

"Do you think theres a chance we can get him to stop and help us against the Separatists?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, I don't. He'll only stop till there are no more Jedi till they are dead or joined him." Luminara said knowing how his mind worked.

Meanwhile

A separatists fleet far away from Gunray was floating through space. On the Flagship was Dooku talking to his master.

"Gunray's capture could prove a problem. The Viceroy will not last long under Jedi Interrogation and the Guardians might be planning to capture him." Sidious said to his apprentice.

"I have already put a plan into action my master. Ventress will either free Gunray or silence him." Dooku said.

"Ventress? You are putting a great deal of faith in an operative who has failed us in the past." Sidious said.

"She is a gifted assassin. She will complete her mission to the letter." Dooku said.

"Very well you may proceed." Sidious said as his transmission ended and Ventress walked in.

"You summoned me master?" Ventress asked.

"There is no room for error this time child. Prove you are worthy of being my apprentice." Dooku said.

"I am worthy as you shall see." Ventress said.

Meanwhile

The Guardians with their massive fleet of different ships including a fully repaired Malevolence were floating through a system waiting for orders. Sean of course was on his flag ship the Spirit of fire.

"So Nut Gunray has finally been captured eh?" Sean asked his council that mostly consisted of former Jedi and great warriors and soldiers.

"Indeed. This is an opportunity we cannot pass up." Tartarus said.

"With Gunray in our custody we could end the war against the Separatists much sooner. And if one of our targets is there all the better to send someone in." Kota said.

"Intel suggests that Master Luminara and Ahsoka are there interrogating the Viceroy. This could work to our advantage." Plo said.

"Luminara was one of the Jedi who knew Krell was guilty 15 years ago. But getting her to join us will not be easy." Aayla said.

"Indeed. Nevertheless we have to capture the Viceroy." Sean said.

Later

Luminara and Ahsoka were interrogating Gunray for any information but he just refused to give them anything out of fear.

"Ok I've had enough!" Ahsoka yelled before pointing her lightsaber at him. "Tell us everything you know right now!" Ahsoka yelled making him yelp and fall backwards before Luminara grabbed her.

"Ahsoka. Terror is not a tactic Jedi use." Luminara said strictly.

"I wasn't serious but the only way we're gonna get anything out of him is scared enough and time is running out. The Guardians are obviously planning a way to capture him." Ahsoka said before Gunray stood up.

"Perhaps I was to hasty. Let us negotiate." Gunray said more corporative before the Cruiser shook.

"General we're under attack by Separatists they brought boarding craft." A clone technician said before the boarding craft crashed right into the hanger letting out super battle droids.

"You stay here and keep Gunray secure. I will handle this." Luminara said making Ahsoak pout which she found rather amusing despite the situation.

"It appears you are in not position to negotiate after all, Padawan. Perhaps after my rescue..." Gunray tried to say.

"Rescue? Maybe they're here to make sure you won't talk." Ahsoka said with a smirk making him gulp since that was a high possibility.

In the hanger however a clone managed to survive the assault before out of one of the craft was Ventress who jumped down before the clone saw her and started blasting her.

"All unites theres a bald AHHH!" The clone yelled as Ventress cut his head clean off before taking his communicator.

However once she left through the vents a portal opened up and someone stepped through.

"Hmm. This is going to be easy." The person said.

After the droids were destroyed Ahsoka decided to tell Gunray to rub it in his face.

"Looks like you're so called Rescue failed." Ahsoka said making him sigh in defeat.

"I am ready to discuss our bargain again." Gunray said.

"Padawan Tano a word of you would?" Commander Argyus said.

"Certainly." Ahsoka said approaching him.

"The clones have destroyed the remaining droids." Argyus said.

"And their attempt to free Gunray has...Failed?" Ahsoka said before two red lightsabers cut through the vents on top before Ventress jumped down.

"If it isn't the hairless harpy." Ahsoka said activating her lightsaber. Ventress just smirked before attacking her.

"Skywalker isn't here to save you now." Ventress said.

"Good thing I don't need saving." Ahsoka said before Ventress used the force to deactivate the cell Gunray was in and force pushed Ahsoka in before he closed it making him laugh.

"Such delicious irony." Gunray said.

"Exuse me." A familiar voice said making them turn and widen their eyes seeing Sean with his Star saber out. "Ventress right? Would you do me a favor and hand him over. I won't kill you if you do." Sean said making her growl before charging at him in anger but Sean quickly and swiftly knocked out her lightsabers from her hands making her widen her eyes in shock.

"You have much to learn. Hand over the Viceroy and I might let you live." Sean said making her growl. However suddenly Luminara came from the elevator and widened her eyes seeing Sean and Ventress. She quickly charged in.

"Sean stand down now!" Luminara yelled making him turn and face her which gave Ventress a chance to use to force to get her lightsabers back before attacking him and Luminara used the force to free Ahsoka. Sean just chuckled before kicking Ventress into a wall before blocking Ahsoka's strikes with ease.

"Come now Ahsoka. Do you truly believe you can take me on? Master Plo believes you and your master will make fine additions to the Guardians." Sean said before he blocked her next strike.

"I will never abandon the Jedi!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Oh? Not even after the Truth was revealed about how they let my sister's killer walk free?" Sean asked making her freeze since that news still bothered her to learn another Jedi could kill someone who could have changed the order.

"I..." Ahsoka tried to say but Sean quickly turned to block Luminara's strikes.

"Sean do not make me do this." Luminara said before he kicked her back.

"Sorry Luminara but I came here for him." Sean said before Ventress pressed a button on her wrest and the ships engines blew up before she used this as an opportunity to leave but Sean quickly followed her.

Rushing to the elevator Luminara and Ahsoka saw him go down.

"What are we waiting for?" Ahsoka said about to go down but Luminara pulled her back just as the elevator came crashing down.

"Have patience Ahsoka. They're not going anywhere." Luminara said.

"She's crippled the entire ship." Argyus said.

"I will go after them myself." Luminara said.

"Master Ventress is one thing but he on the other hand killed a few Jedi already all of them were Jedi masters." Ahsoka said.

"I don't have much of a choice. If even one of them gets away they'll cause nothing but trouble." Luminara said before jumping down.

Sean was in the Engine room looking for Ventress when she suddenly jumped down and tried to strike him but he easily blocked her before kicking her back.

"Now you are on my list of people to kill since you cause nothing but trouble and kill innocent people." Sean said making her growl.

"After I kill you the Guardians will fall. Just like your sister." Ventress said making him narrow his eyes.

"That was a mistake." Sean said before charging at her with each strike getting stronger with each strike before Sean kicked her leg hard breaking it making her cry out before cutting it off making her scream in pain.

"AHHH!" Ventress yelled before Sean cut off her arms and other leg making her scream in pain and he grabbed her lightsabers.

"Not bad. Dooku always did have good taste in lightsabers." Sean said before pointing his blade at her neck. "And as for you witch. Have a nice trip in hell." Sean said before cutting her head off before grabbing it and placed it on his waist as a trophy.

Luminara walked in and saw Ventress's body and gasped.

"Oh my. What have you done?" Luminara asked as Sean jumped down in front of her.

"I did what was required." Sean said before she pointed her lightsaber at him.

"Sean surrender now. Don't make me kill you." Luminara said making him chuckle before he walked closer to her before her lightsaber was an inch away from penetrating his heart.

"Luminara if you truly wish to stop me then by all means thrust your sword into my heart. Go on do it. Kill me and anger the rest of the Guardians and make sure my kids grow up without a father." Sean said before he noticed her hands shaking. "Do it." Sean said as her body shook.

"Sean please." Luminara tried to say.

"DO IT!" Sean yelled before she deactivated her lightsaber and fell to her knees. "You can't do it because of my sister. And I have no interest to kill you or your Padawan." Sean said before turning to leave. "Be seeing you around." Sean said before he created a portal.

Sean appeared in the detention center before knocking out Ahsoka and the senate commandos before unlocking Gunray's cell making him whimper.

"No please don't!" Gunray yelled before Sean grabbed him and both appeared on the ship that brought Gunray in the first place.

"Now then. Time to head home." Sean said as Gunray was knocked out and cuffed before Sean entered hyperspace.

Later

"I don't know how Sean managed to get on the ship but whatever device he used has a limited range." Luminara said to Mace, Anakin and Yoda.

"I believe I recall Sean building a device that would be on his wrest before the incident. He must have completed it. The portal that brought him on board had a larger range while the device on his wrest is limited. Hence the reason he stole a shuttle to escape." Mace said.

"If he stole a shuttle then it can be tracked." Anakin said.

"Indeed it can. We may still have Gunray in our grasp." Mace said.

"Send Master Fisto we will yes." Yoda said before their transmission ended while Luminara sighed.

"Master? Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked in concern.

"I had a chance to end him but I couldn't do it. Sean was just...To important in my life to kill him." Luminara said.

"He could have killed you as well. Shows he won't kill every Jedi he sees." Ahsoka said.

"Yes indeed. I only hope there is still a chance he will stop this." Luminara said.

Meanwhile

Sean slammed the head of Ventress down on his desk.

"Thats one less problem we have to deal with." Sean said.

"Without Ventress the Separatists will be at a small disadvantage." Kota said.

"And Gunray?" Plo asked.

"On High Charity being interrogated for any and all valuable information. As for the shuttle well...I placed the tracking beacon in a place that will be found by the Jedi. They will be in for a rather unpleasant surprise." Sean said chuckling.

"What about Ahsoka and Luminara?" Plo asked.

"They are beginning to doubt the system of the Jedi and the Republic. It's only a matter of time. Soon the Republic and the Jedi will be no more and the Separatists will lose even with Grievous leading the Droid army." Sean said looking out the window seeing the clones from the medical station training with second and third Generation spartans.

 **Authors Note: Now where exactly will Master Fisto and his Padawan end up? Not with Grievous I assure you since thats to obvious. No someone who's strength rivals that of a spartan. HEHEHEHEHE! Anyway Next Chapter is the Lair. Oh and just to give you guys a heads up expect some real extreme death in this chapter. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS FOR THE NEXT ASWOME CHAPTER! See ya!**


	5. The Lair

Chapter 5 The lair

The Jedi council has become increasingly concerned. With the capture of the Viceroy the Senate is beginning to lose faith in the Jedi as well as the public. Meanwhile the Guardians receive more and more allies with each victory. Tracing the location of the ship Sean stole when he took the Viceroy. The Jedi council send Master Fisto and five other Jedi to secure Gunray at all costs.

Master Fisto arrived at the system where the beacon was at before he contacted the Jedi council.

"Master Fisto. Have you arrived at the coordinates?" Mace asked.

"I have. Although I'm not familiar with this system." Fisto said looking through the files.

"This is Guardian territory I'm afraid. We know very little about their sectors since they went to war against us." Obi-Wan said.

"I warned you several times Master Windu that Krell was guilty and our choice would come to haunt us." Fisto said. He always knew Krell was guilty of Sarah's murder. Though his former Padawan Nahdar never seemed to care about her death saying she would have made the Jedi weak.

"Indeed. Whats done is done though. Nahdar and the rest of the Jedi we sent have already arrived." Mace said.

"It will be good to see Nahdar again." Fisto said looking forward to seeing his former Padawan.

Soon enough he landed and got out of his starfighter before approaching the other Jedi.

"Nahdar! Congratulation on passing the trials. I'm sorry the war prevented me from seeing you're training through to the end." Fisto said.

"You were missed, Master, bust it is an honor to finally serve beside you as a knight." Nahdar said.

"Now that we're all here we can finally begin our search for Gunray." A female human jedi known as Sif said. (Not real)

"I agree. And perhaps if we're lucky enough we can bring that bastard in for turning against the Jedi." A male Jedi known as Trent said.

"Perhaps but don't let your emotions get the better of you. Sean is also a victim for our choice to let Krell walk despite the fact he truly was guilty." Fisto said making him scoff.

"Allow me to show the way." Fisto said using the force to move the fog out of the way to show a large gate of some kind.

"Charming. Let's not keep the Viceroy waiting." Fisto said as they walked to the gates. "Odd. No guards or security. Thats not like Sean at all." Fisto said.

"Clearly his reputation is exaggerated and he's all bark." Sif said.

"No. I've known him even when he was a boy. He doesn't make mistakes like this. He's up to something." Fisto said before he opened the door and they walked in not knowing that only one of them would be walking out alive.

"This feels more like a shrine." Fisto said as they walked the halls before they got closer to the tracking beacon before they entered the next room and found the tracking beacon making Fisto sigh. "That explains the lack of guards and security. Sean's not foolish enough to just let us track him. But why here though?" Fisto asked before a hologram of said person appeared.

"Hello Master Fisto." Sean said kindly.

"Sean. It's been a long time." Fisto said.

"Ay it has. You won't find the Viceroy I'm afraid. He's on High Charity and I don't think anyone especially any Jedi are willing to go back there after the truth about my sister's death was made and the bloodbath that soon followed." Sean said.

"You murdered Master Tiin!" A male Jedi known as Mark said. (I know these names are all English and all human but I can't make any names that follows the series)

"He got what he deserved for mocking my sister in saying her death was one that come with the territory. She could have made the Jedi stronger if she was still alive." Sean said.

"She would have made us weak!" Nahdar said.

"I don't expect you of all people to understand fish face." Sean said making him growl. "Now while the Viceroy is no longer up for grabs let me offer you an alternative prize." Sean said before his transmission ended and a door opened.

"I don't like this." A female Jedi Twi'lek said named Nova.

"Nor do I but let us continue." Fisto said.

As they walked through the halls they noticed this was a shrine dedicated to a brute.

"This man looks very familiar." Fisto said.

"Is he with the Guardians?" Sif asked.

"I believe so but..." Fisto said before they entered the next room and Fisto widened his eyes seeing a massive mace that was glowing red. "This is the lair of Atriox!" Fisto said in shock.

"Who?" Nahdar asked in confusion.

Meanwhile

Atriox was returning to his lair when a transmission of Sean appeared.

"Yes my friend." Atriox said to his leader and friend.

"Atriox. I've arranged for a little challenge for you. Six Jedi are in your lair right now and I want one alive. I don't need to tell you who that would be once you see them. The others well...Do what you please my friend." Sean said making him chuckle.

"With pleasure." Atriox said before ending the transmission.

Back with the Jedi

"Atriox is Sean's right hand man and the most brutal of his warriors. You all recall how Master Yoda was sent to negotiate on Toydaria?" Fisto asked his fellow Jedi.

"A little hard to forget. Reports said that he went up against one member of the Guardians and lost." Trent said.

"Atriox was that warrior. He killed Yoda's men without mercy and impressed the king enough that he joined the Guardians while allowing Master Yoda to leave since he's one of the Jedi who Sean doesn't want to kill in this war." Fisto said.

"But if we were to capture Atriox it could turn the tide of the war. Sean's guardians would be in chaos and we could move in against Earth and destroy him." Nahdar said.

"No. We're pulling out. We're not equipped to deal with a threat this large." Fisto said as they headed for the door. When it opened however they widened their eyes seeing Atriox glaring at them.

"Jedi." Atriox said with a snarl before turning on his mace.

"Oh dear." Fisto said before Trent immediately charged right at him with the intent to kill only for Atriox to grab him by the head.

"Weak." Atriox said before crushing his head as he screamed before blood came out as he dropped him.

"SCATTER!" Nova yelled as they ran for their lives making Atriox chuckle while holding his mace close.

"Yes. Run little Jedi." Atriox said with a snarl.

Mark ran down the halls with his lightsaber out.

"I will not be undermined by some animal." Mark said before a red glow was seen making him turn and widened his eyes.

"So that was Atriox." Nahdar said in surprise as he and his master walked the halls.

"Yes now you see why..." Fisto tried to say before.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mark screamed in horror making them rush to the source and when they did they widened their eyes seeing Mark without his head and his arms and legs torn off.

"This is not going to end well." Fisto said.

Sif walked the halls with her hands shaking badly with her lightsaber in hand.

"I will not die today! I will not be killed by the most brutal animal." Sif said though you could hear her voice cracking in fear before she heard a sinister laugh behind her making her turn and...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sif screamed in horror before Nova rushed to the source and widened her eyes in shock seeing Sif's body was mutilated beyond belief.

"What sort of monster is this?" Nova asked before she backed into something and looked up before gasping in horror seeing Atriox with a grin on his face.

"We must find the others before." Nahdar tried to say but.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nova screamed in horror.

"I'm afraid it's to late." Fisto said with a sigh.

"We need to call in for reinforcements. If we can capture Atriox it will mean the end of the war with the Guardians." Nahdar said.

"Aren't you forgetting about Sean and the others who joined him?" Fisto asked.

"Their weak master. We can destroy them with ease." Nahdar said making him frown.

"That is not the Jedi way." Fisto said.

"To hell with the Jedi code! Only power matters!" Nahdar yelled before.

SLASH!

Nahdar's head slowly fell off his body as Atriox stood behind him with a grin.

"Master Fisto. If you would please come with me." Atriox said making him nod before following him while taking one last glance at his former Padawan and sighed.

'Is this truly what the Jedi are? Power hungry fools?' Fisto asked before he was led to a communication room and the hologram of Sean appeared.

"Master Fisto. I see Atriox has dealt with the so called honorable Jedi including your former Padawan." Sean said.

"Nahdar and the others were so consumed by power that I didn't even recognize them. Is this truly what the Jedi are these days? What happened to the light we once had?" Fisto asked in regret.

"Those days have long since passed the moment the Jedi let Krell go for the murder of my sister. Thankfully though not all are like them. People like you are a rarity of kindness. Which is why I'm offering you the same deal I gave to Master Plo. Join the Guardians and make the Galaxy a safer place. Turn against the Jedi who have turned on their own beliefs. What is your answer?" Sean asked.

Later

"Still no word from Master Fisto?" Mace asked the others in the council.

"Regretfully theres been nothing as of the last..." Obi-Wan tried to say but a transmission came through. "Perhaps I spoke to soon." Obi-Wan said turning on the transmission as a hologram of Master Fisto appeared and to their surprise so did Sean.

"Ah the so called honorable Jedi Council." Sean said with sarcasm.

"Master Fisto you haven't?" Koth tried to ask.

"I have. I am no longer allied with the Republic or the Jedi. My loyalties are with the Guardians now. I see now the Jedi are corrupt beyond belief. My own former Padawan was consumed with power that he believed the Jedi should eradicate all the people on Earth. I will no longer by allied with a group of people who have turned on our beliefs." Fisto said.

"As I said before Master." Sean said to Mace who frowned. "The days of the Jedi are coming to a close. The Guardians shall rise with your deaths. Be seeing you around." Sean said before their transmission ended.

"Hmm. Dark days ahead of the Jedi there are. Keep a closer eye on our own we must or fall to the dark side we shall." Yoda said getting many to agree.

Meanwhile

"I must say this is a rather impressive display." Fisto said seeing turned clone troops training with some of the best of the Legion.

"I had hoped you would like it. You will be given a spot on my council and still have the rank of General. The Jedi are on the verge of collapse. And soon enough the Republic will fall." Sean said.

"And Dooku and his Separatists?" Fisto asked.

"Personally I don't really hold a grudge against him and Grievous is actually an old friend who like me is a military genius. I hope to later persuade him to join us. Nevertheless they are still our enemy and will be dealt with." Sean said.

"And the others with the Jedi and the Republic?" Fisto asked.

"Senator Padme I can tell is already beginning to realize the Republic doesn't care anymore for the innocents of the galaxy like we do. Skywalker and his apprentice will join us in time. Right now though we have more important things to do. I need you to run a mission to deliver supplies to the resistant fighters on Ryloth. Syndula is an ally of mine. Tell him help will soon arrive." Sean said.

"With pleasure." Fisto said leaving to do just that.

"Thats another former Jedi added to our ranks." Atriox said.

"Indeed. For now though we have a war to win." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: YES! Finally I got this done. Anyway I have some bad news. My friend Reaper says theres a Virus going around and the** **Administrator is shutting down infected accounts. If you notice anyone's account is being shut down then it's true but I honestly doubt it since people work hard on their stories you know. So Next Chapter is going to be a surprise. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS AWSOME CHAPTER! See ya. Oh and check out my new story Mafia wedding.**


	6. The Fury of a father!

Chapter 6 The fury of a father!

Sean sat in meditation in his personal chambers. The Guardians continued to beat the Republic and the Separatist at every turn with no defeats and very small losses so far. And unsurprisingly others from various other systems both in the Republic and Neutral systems began to join the Guardians war effort and some of the Jedi began to defect from their corrupt religion to the Guardians as well.

As he was in deep thought a pair of hands were placed on his shoulders making him open his eyes and turned and saw Aayla who smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss.

"You seem happy." Sean said.

"Considering the amount of damage we've dealt to the Republic and Jedi as of late...How can I not?" Aayla said making him chuckle in amusement.

"Yes...The Republic's image is starting to collapse...And the Jedi...More and more of them are defecting to our side." Sean said.

"You're not concerned some of them may be...Spies?" Aayla asked.

"No. All of them are required to go through various tests to prove they have truly defected. Three have proven to be spies when they failed these tests and sent to Atriox for death." Sean said not bothered by how badly his right hand man killed them in any way he saw fit.

However suddenly an alert came through before the image of Kota appeared.

"Something you need Master Kota?" Sean asked.

"We've managed to catch a transmission to the Republic. You need to see this." Kota said before the hologram of a Weequay appeared. Someone Sean was familiar with.

"Hondo Ohnaka. What is he up to?" Sean asked before the message played with Hondo having Dooku captured and he would trade the leader of the Droid army for a million credits in spices. "Hahahaha. Oh Hondo you never change old friend." Sean said.

"We have very little issues with Dooku and if the three way deadlock would come to an end so suddenly right now the rest of the Republic would be forced to draw all their attention on us which in turn would provide some problems we would rather avoid right now." Kota said.

"Hmm. As much as I want this war to end...It's too soon since we share the same goals." Sean said wanting the Jedi's number to thin along with the Republic's.

"What shall we do?" Kota asked.

"Give Hondo what he wants plus extra. I...Shall make the delivery myself." Sean said standing up. "Besides...Dooku and I are...Do for a reunion." Sean said.

Later

Hondo waited patently for the Jedi to arrive.

"If I knew today I would have captured a Sith Lord of all people as a hostage...Ah who am I kidding Just good luck." Hondo said before a Guardian Drop ship appeared. "Hmm. The Guardians?" Hondo asked. He had no trouble from them just so long as innocent people were never in danger.

The back of the drop ship opened up before Sean and Aayla walked off.

"Kruger! My old friend!" Hondo said smiling before Sean shook his hand.

"Hey Hondo." Sean said.

"I take it this isn't a social visit...Clearly you two know of our guest." Hondo said.

"If by guest you mean Dooku then yes." Sean said before a couple troops came out with a few cases before placing them down and Hondo opened them and chucked.

"This is a very nice gift my friend." Hondo said seeing the spices he asked from the Republic only 5 times what he originally asked. "I should have known to call you first." Hondo said before signaling his men to bring our their prisoner.

"I hope he hasn't been harmed." Sean said.

"Of course not. I know better then to put so much as a scratch on him." Hondo said before Dooku was escorted out before he saw Sean and Aayla before smiling.

"Ah...I should have known you'd be here." Dooku said pleasantly.

Suddenly however a couple of Republic Gun ships arrived before landing and Anakin and Obi-Wan got off before they spotted Sean and Aayla.

"Uh-oh." Anakin said before Sean's troops aimed their weapons at them.

"Stand down. We have who we came for." Sean said.

"Wait a minute. We had a deal!" Anakin said annoyed.

"We did. But Sean and his Guardians paid five times what I asked for just to have Dooku." Hondo said.

"It doesn't matter Anakin. As long as Dooku is sent to jail." Obi-Wan said.

"Jail? He's not going to jail. I'm just releasing him and he can go back to the Separatists." Sean said.

"What! You would let a Sith go free? He's worse then Krell and the others!" Anakin said.

"To you. Not to us however." Sean said.

"Why would you let him go free?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why wouldn't I let my own Grandfather go free?" Sean asked shocking them both while Dooku laughed.

"Surely you must have seen some similarities. Why do you think I left the Order to begin with? To be with my family. And more importantly why do you think I created the Separatists? Revenge for the death of my granddaughter who Krell a Jedi murdered in cold blood by the order of the Senate." Dooku said glaring at them.

"Look I admit I am still shocked the Republic was responsible for her death but to start a war is extreme." Obi-Wan said.

"Many wars have started for many reasons Kenobi. This war is no different. If she were still alive perhaps all of this could have been avoided or if Krell was actually brought to justice sooner. But no. Your flawed order started this war. Matter of fact in the long history of the Order almost Every war was started because of them in one way or another. This will be the final war. And when I win this war. The Jedi will be nothing but a forgotten joke in the pages of history." Sean said before he and his family got on the drop ship and left.

"This is not good." Obi-Wan said.

Later

"WHAT!" Piel yelled.

"As it turns out Dooku was Sarah and Sean's grandfather. Thats why Dooku started this war. Revenge for his granddaughter and for her not getting justice for her murder." Obi-Wan said making Mace sigh.

"Everything seems to be connected to her death. First Half the order left then the Guardians were created then Dooku created droid army to fight us and now her own brother joins in to fight both sides. Only reason he's letting Dooku go is so he can accelerate the death of Jedi." Mace said.

"We need to gain an edge over him!" Koth yelled slamming his fist down.

"And just how are we supposed to do that? Sean has no weaknesses we can exploit." Piel said angered by this.

However suddenly the hologram of Jedi Master Arana appeared.

"Master Arana. Do you have something to report?" Mace asked making him smirk.

"Indeed I do. I have found the one thing we can use against Kruger and his guardians. I'll show you on the landing pad." Arana said ending his transmission.

"What is he up to?" Obi-Wan asked in concern.

Arriving at the Landing platform a small cruiser landed before Arana walked out.

"What exactly have you found to use against Kruger?" Piel asked in anticipation.

"The one thing he cares for the most." Arana said before two Jedi dragged someone out by force.

However who it was shocked most of the council.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger Junior. His and Aayla's son." Arana said while Junior glared at him. He had a human body looking more like his father but had his mother's brown eyes.

"Piss off." Junior said.

"Have you lost your mind!" Adi Galia yelled surprising him. "You kidnaped their son?" Adi Galia asked in shock.

"Not exactly no. We were battling a small cruiser of theirs that wasn't very fit for combat. However we found out why. It was a transport cruiser. Mostly civilians and merchants with no guards...Thats when we found him. He was on his way back from the Elite home world." Arana said.

"And what of the rest of the civilians?" Obi-Wan asked not pleased by him attacking civilians.

"They were left unharmed and a emergency beacon was triggered. They'll be fine." Arana said waving it off. "But him." Arana said grabbing Junior who growled. "This is our chance to finally gain an edge over the Guardians." Arana said.

"This is perfect! With him Kruger will have no choice but to meet our demands." Piel said.

"NO!" Yoda said making everyone look at him. "Use Children to gain victory, Not the Jedi way. Return him home...We shall." Yoda said making Junior smile.

"Well, at least one of you have manners and honor." Junior said getting out of Arana's grasp who growled at him.

"Master Yoda. We must use this boy to defeat Kruger and his army or we will never achieve victory." Koth said.

"I agree. We will use this boy to our advantage and the Chancellor will agree with us." Piel said.

"Go to hell." Junior said.

"Take him to a cell!" Arana yelled getting two Jedi to do so.

"We aren't seriously going to use some kid are we?" Anakin asked in shock.

"I'm afraid a majority of the Senate will most likely vote to use him to their advantage. They know Sean will do whatever they want for his son's safety." Obi-Wan said not liking this or how brutal the Jedi were becoming lately.

Junior grunted as he was thrown into the wall before Koth walked in.

"Being his son must mean you obviously have some valuable information. You will tell us everything you know." Koth said.

"Oh please. I'm ten years old what makes you think my dad would tell me anything about his plans when he doesn't even want me involved." Junior said before he activated his lightsaber.

"Don't test me. Your father has killed hundreds of Jedi since he turned on us." Koth said in anger.

"He turned on you?" Junior asked annoyed. "You people turned on him first when you let my aunt Sarah's killer go free despite the evidence that was given and Krell killed and ruined more lives because of your dumbass's." Junior said before Koth pushed him into the wall.

"That's gonna cost you." Koth said about to stab him in the eye before he was pushed away.

"Master Koth! What do you think you're doing!" Mace yelled in anger.

"Getting answers now move aside." Koth said.

"Be gone! That is an order!" Mace yelled making him frown before he left.

"I don't need your help. Last thing I need is to be saved by a man who turned his back on his students." Junior said glaring at him making him sigh.

"I don't blame you. Not a day goes by that I'm not haunted by my decision to let Krell go." Mace said sitting next to him.

"Then why did you let him go?" Junior asked.

"The Jedi were torn by what had happened. Most believed Krell was guilty as did I in my mind. But most of the members of the Jedi council during that time...They believed the evidence was not strong enough to support your father's story. When Krell walked their was chaos amongst the order and violence ensured. Eventually the Order split in two. Half the order left with your father. The other half was a different story. Half of what remained stayed hoping that eventually Krell would be brought to Justice...The other half believed he was innocent." Mace said getting him to look at him.

"And what about you?" Junior asked.

"I had hoped eventually perhaps things would go back to normal and the other half would come back. There was once 20,000 Jedi in the order now theres less then 10,000 since the war started and less then half of that number are those who also believed Krell was guilty but stayed hoping things would sort themselves out. Regretfully they didn't." Mace said standing up to leave. "I cared for both your father and your aunt when they were my students. I still do." Mace said as he left before the ray shield activated.

"Hmm." Junior said before sitting down.

10 minutes later

Junior was still waiting patently before the ray shield opened up and Arana walked in glaring at him.

"Mace may have protected you from Master Koth since his weakness is in his former students but this time no one will protect you." Arana said activating his lightsaber. "Now...You will tell me everything you know." Arana said.

"I don't know anything. My dad kept me out of his mission to eradicate most of you idiots. Besides why in the hell would you think a ten year old would know anything?" Junior asked before Arana's blade got closer to his face.

"Don't test me boy. Being the son of a traitor like him obviously means you know something. Now...Talk." Arana said.

"Again I don't know anything." Junior said making him growl.

"Ok...You had your chance!" Arana yelled about to slash him only for him to get thrown out the room.

"Master Arana!" Shaak Ti yelled. "You have crossed the line." Shaak Ti said in anger.

"This boy is the key to winning the war against the Guardians. We don't have time to be soft even if he is a child. Now step aside." Arana said.

"You can't seriously expect the Republic will actually approve of this." Shaak Ti said as more Jedi arrived.

"I don't care if they approve or not. If it makes Kruger suffer knowing his son was harmed because of his actions it will be that more satisfying." Arana said as Many Jedi agreed with him while the others frowned.

'He was right...The Jedi are corrupt.' Ahsoka thought in her head.

However suddenly a portal opened up behind him.

"What?" Arana asked before Sean walked through with an enraged look on his face that sent chills down their spines.

"Hey old man." Junior said making Sean look at his son.

"I am not that old boy." Sean said.

"Whatever. This guy was about to slash an arm off on me and another tried to stab my eye uh him." Junior said pointing at Koth who glared at him.

"Is that so?" Sean asked before pulling out his Star Saber before activating it. "Then you two will be the first to die." Sean said glaring at them.

"You have one chance. Surrender you scum." Arana said with Koth backing him up.

"I'm scum? I don' harm innocent children just to get back at someone." Sean said before they charged at him.

(Insert Kraken Combat from Gears 5 soundtrack)

Sean was quick to block their attacks with ease before two more Jedi charged at him only for a red Mace to kill one of them making them turn and saw Atriox come out of the portal.

"Kill them all!" Atriox roared before multiple guardians and their troops rushed out and the Jedi fought them off.

Sean continued his fight against Koth and Arana and both were losing poorly.

"You two should have left my son out of this. You would have lived longer." Sean said before Koth roared as he charged at him with the intent to kill only for Sean to slash his arm off making him cry out in pain as he held his left shoulder where Sean cut it off before Arana quickly tried to hit him only for Sean to slash him in half before aiming his sword at his neck.

"You will never win. The Jedi will be victorious." Koth said.

"You lost this war the moment you guys came to me for help. You should have just taken your chances on your own." Sean said before slashing his head off making him fall down.

Anakin once more fought against Kota and both proved to be evenly matched.

"You skills are wasted Skywalker. You would be wise to join us to fight for true justice." Kota said.

'After this i'm definitely considering it.' Anakin thought having lost most of his faith in the Jedi before their fight resumed.

Aayla pushed through the crowd before rushing to her son.

"Hi mom." Junior said making her smile before holding him close.

"Are you hurt?" Aayla asked in concern.

"Nope." Junior said before the headless body of a Jedi fell next to them with Sean standing over them.

"Get him out of here." Sean said before she picked him up and rushed through the portal. "ENOUGH!" Sean yelled getting everyone to stop. "I ask everyone in this room a serious question. Do you truly wish to continue serving the Jedi and the Republic after the stunt they pulled on my son. Do you wish to follow the same path? Or Do you truly wish to fight for Justice! If you do...Then side with us! Join the Guardians!" Sean yelled.

"Never! Your Guardians are nothing but a joke!" Piel yelled.

"Are they? Do you see us attacking innocent children just because we have an issue with said Child's parents? Do you see us attacking innocent civilians? We're the good guys...Not you." Sean said making him seethe.

Ahsoka was the first to step up.

"I...I no longer wish to walk this path. I'm with you." Ahsoka said shocking the Jedi before Shaak Ti and Adi Galia stepped forward along with other Jedi who sided with Sean years ago but remained on faith.

"You are all traitors!" Piel yelled.

"Better traitors then murderers." Shaak Ti said before they went through the portal. Sean however looked at his former master.

"Since you protected my son I will not destroy this temple. But know this Master. The Jedi's days are numbered. The actions of Koth and Arana are proof enough this order is dying due to arrogance. I...Would consider where your allegiances lie. With them...Or us." Sean said as he left making him sigh.

(End Song)

Later

Ahsoka sighed as she rested in the grass fields at the Guardian Temple.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sean asked making her smile.

"It is. You were right...The Jedi really are corrupt." Ahsoka said sadly.

"Most of them that remain. In time the Order will be nothing more than a forgotten memory and we will take their place." Sean said looking at his home.

"What about Master Skywalker, Kenobi and Master Windu?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin and Obi-Wan will join us in time. As for my former master...I'd be lying if is said I don't want him to join us. I knew the incident tore his loyalties. In a sense to the Jedi before the incident a Padawan is the closest thing you can have to a child. A master as a parent. My mother and father died when I was 3 years old. My sister and my older Brother were orphans for a time." Sean said.

"Brother? Turok?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. Turok wasn't adopted in the family until he was 8 years old five years ago. My older Brother David who is six years older than me was also a Jedi and left with me and the others. He's not part of this war since he hates Violence. He's a guardian yes but he's mostly just a teacher." Sean said before she stood up.

"So what now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Now...We continue our fight against the Jedi. Dooku is far from an enemy of ours since he's my grandfather and his grudge is not against us. Thats why we don't really fight him much. Grievous is an old friend of mine who despite his brutality will be a valuable ally. Yoda in time will join us." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office with a pleased look on his face.

"Isn't it remarkable. All it takes is the death of someone important and now the Jedi are close to be wiped out by two who used to be Jedi. Sarah's Brother and her grandfather." Palpatine said to Mas.

"You don't seem concerned about the fact that Kruger may destroy your plans." Mas said.

"I can handle him and his guardians will be mine to command. The only thing I need to worry about is making sure he never finds out that I was the one who ordered Krell to kill his sister...If Dooku found out I was the one who killed his granddaughter...He would no doubt turn against me." Palpatine said.

 **Authors Note: Holy crap I am sorry for the long wait but I have been so busy and more focused on the Rider of the League since it is my most popular story right now. Anyway Next Chapter will have a lemon and of course some intense actions between the Droid army and the Guardians during the Blue Shadow virus. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! Oh and uh one more thing be prepared for a new star wars story involving Six certain Items from the Marvel universe. See ya.**


End file.
